ppgz:chara
by animelover276
Summary: The PPGZ attend Seiyo elementary. The next morning, each of them find a Guardian egg in her bed and then were invited to join the Guardians.
1. ppgz meet hinamori amu

chapter 1:ppgz meet hinamori amu-san

Momoko p.o.v

i am Momoko Akatsutsumi. my friends are Miyako Gotoukuji, and Kaoru Mastubara. we were starting our first day at Seiyo elementary school as fifth-graders.i was boy crazy and loved sweets, miyako was Girly and sweet, and kaoru was tomboy. we had to wear uniforms so kaoru has to wear a skirt, which miyako and i try to get on her. we were in fifth grade star class. "children we have three mew students today." said sensei. we walked in and almost all of the boys had their eyes on miyako.

"this is akatsutsumi momoko-chan, gotoukuji miyako-san, and matsubara kaoru-chan."

"where do we sit?" asked miyako.

"you can take those those empty seats." said sensei and we sat down.

amu p.o.v

great. i have these girls sitting beside me, behind me, and in front of me. "amu-chan." said ran.

"what." i whispered.

"i can sense guardian eggs." said miki. what? these girls carrying guardian eggs?

"hold on." said ran. she flew in front of the girl with orange hair and the girl didn't move. miki went to the blondie and she didn't move. su went in front of the raven-haired, same with her.

_that means_ i thought.

"they're about to give birth to a guardian egg." said miki.

"a powerful one." said ran.

"i better tell the others." i said.

after school i met up with the guardians. "hinamori-san what is it?" asked tadase-kun.

"these three girls in class." i said.

"go on." said nadeshiko.

"THEY'RE CARRYING GUARDIAN EGGS!" yelled su.

"DON'T SAY IT FOR THE WHOLE WORLD TO HEAR!" i yelled.

"guardian eggs?" tadase-kun looked confused.

"yea."

"they're gonna give birth to their eggs soon." said ran.

"alright new guardian characters." said yaya. nagihiko nodded his head in agreement.

momoko p.o.v

finally. we can go home. kaoru went home so it was just me and miyako. we passed a house that looked like miyako's old house before we moved.

"here's my house. bye momoko." said miyako-chan.

"bye." i said and headed for home. i walked through the door and the girl from my class and her family were in the living room. "ah momoko-chan, come meet our neighbors. _what they're our neighbors._ i thought.

"hey onii-chan i met a new fwiend. her name is ami-chan." said my sister kuriko. she was standing beside a girl her age.

"this is hinamori amu-chan." said the girl's parents. "

this is our daughter momoko-chan." said mom.

"our daughter is special." said her mom.

"whatever." said amu-chan.

"SO COOL!" yelled her parents. my face had no expression.

"now you know how i feel." she said.

"momoko why don't you show her your room.

"but-ok." we went up to my room.

amu p.o.v

i go with momoko and before we knew it, we were in her room.

"wow pretty." said su.

"shut up." i whispered to her, wanting to choke her.

"are you ok?" asked momoko-chan.

"what?yea i'm cool it's nothing." i said nervously.

"what happened to being cool and spicy?"

"i have an outside character."

"oh." she said.

"so are those girls your friends?" i asked.

"you mean miyako and kaoru? yea." after that we were talking all about tv shows and magazines until i heard a tap on the window. then i saw who i didn't want to see. momoko looked at the window.

"oh my god who is the hottie?" she asked with hearts in her eyes.

"that's ikuto and he's not a hottie!" i yelled.

"but why is he so cute?!"

_is she always like this? _i thought. then ikuto walked in. "hey amu." he said.

"you know him?" asked momoko.

"yea he's always trying to get me to like him." i said.

"how did you know we was here?" said su.

"you weren't home and we heard chit-chat over here nya." said yoru.

"it's that obvious." said ran.

"whatever." said miki back to her drawing. then. . .

we FINALLY got him to leave.

momoko p.o.v

that guy that amu-chan was talking to was really cute, but she got him to leave. **(yay ^_^)** then smu-chan had to leave. "bye see you at school." she said and we walked down the stairs. "come on onii-chan." said her little sister,ami.

**me:hey guys. this is my story about ppgz and the guardians. just so you know, this is a tadamu rimahiko story too so all amuto fans don't get pissed. i may even include the rrbz and make it a ppgzxrrbz story too. hope you liked this chapter. ^_^**


	2. guardian eggs

chapter 2: guardian eggs and meeting the rest of the guardians

momoko p.o.v

after amu-chan left, i was really lonely. even thugh i have a sister, i sometimes wish that i can have more friends beside miyako and kaoru. well that's what i did. i wished i can be the person i want to be. i woke up the next day to see an pink egg in my bed with a heart on it.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS IS SO NOT IN THE HEALTH BOOK!" i touched the egg."it's warm."

_so something will be born soon?_ i thought. i quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. dad was listening to one on kuriko's bad concerts again. i lookd at what was my breakfast:eggs.

"really.? i said.

"hello momoko." said mom.

"hey." i said then walked out the door to meet up with miyako and kaoru. "hey momoko guess what." said miyako.

"you woke up with an egg in your bed." i said. miyako's face turned white. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" she cried.

"same with us." said kaoru holding a green egg with a lightning bolt pattern on it. miyako held up an blue egg with puffy clouds on it. i held up mine.

"whatever. we'll worry about this after school." said kaoru. when we got to school, everyone started screaming.

'what's up with them." i said.

"you don't know?" asked a brown-haired girl.

"those are the guardians of seiyo elementary." said a navy blue-haired girl.

"who?" asked kaoru.

"oh you don't know them." said the 1st.

"they protect us and make sure we're on track." said the 2nd.

"there's the king. tadase-kun."

"and the queen rima-san."

"plus the ace yaya-chan."

"the jack nagihiko-san."

"and the joker hinamori amu-san!"

"she's so cool and spicy!" they both said together.

"so she's part of the guardians." said miyako.

"yea." i said.

amu p.o.v

the guardians and i walked into the school when everyone started screaming. "they're still not over this." i said.

"maybe they like it." said tadase-kun with his sparkly look.

_tadase-kun why do you have to look that cute?_I i thought. then i saw momoko walking down the hallway. "hey momoko!" i yelled. she walked over.

"hey amu-chan." said momoko.

"momoko who's this?" asked a raven haired girl.

"don't tell me you made a new friend and you're starting to forget about us." cried miyako.

"amu who's this?" asked rima with fire in her eyes.

"this is momoko." i said.

"these are my friends miyako and kaoru." said momoko.

"these are my friends rima, yaya, nagihiko, and tadase-kun." i said.

"yo." said nagihiko.

"hi." said yaya.

"hey." said rima.

"nice to meet you." said tadase-kun.

"SO CUTE!"yelled momoko.

"there she goes again." said miyako and kaoru.

"again." i said.

"what?" asked nagihiko.

"she's boy crazy." said kaoru.

"ok momoko enough swooning let's get to class." i said as we pulled her to our next class.

"hello." said nikaido-sensei.

"nikaido-sensei." said su happily.

"hello su. hello himamori."

"it's HINAMORI!" i said.

"i doesn't matter." said miyako.

kaoru p.o.v

the bell rings for breaktime. tadase, amu-chan,rima, and nagihiko walk over to us and give us a note. "meet us in the royal garden." said nagihiko.

"royal garden?" asked miyako.

"on the edge of the school." said tadase.

"we'll be waiting." said amu-chan.


	3. guardian characters?

chapter 3: guardian characters!?

momoko p.o.v

we went to the royal garden after school. the place was HUGE! me and the girls were kind of scared when we walked around trying to look for the guardians.

"hello."

we turned around and saw tadase-kun and the rest of the guardians. they had little floating people beside them. "what the-" said kaoru.

"hey guys." said amu-chan.

"who are they?" asked miyako pointing to the floating people.

"guardian characters." said tadase-kun.

"who and what?" asked kaoru.

"read this." said amu-chan giving us a book called the heart's egg. "all kids holds an egg in their soul holding their dreams." i said.

" but sometimes the child regrets that dream and their egg turns bad." said miyako.

"that's why we have amu-chi!" said yaya. amu-chan blushed a little.

"so that's what these things are?" asked kaoru pointing to the one beside tadase-kun.

"i am no mere thing! i am a king!" yelled the character beside tadase-kun.

"allow us to introduce ourselves again. i'm hotori tadase, king's chair, and this is my guardian character kiseki." said tadase-kun.

"i represent tadase's dream to become stronger and have world domination." said kiseki.

"i'm mashiro rima, queen's chair, and this is my guardian character kusukusu." said rima.

"i represent rima's dream to make people smile." said kusukusu.

"i'm yuiki yaya,the ace, and this is my guardian character pepe-chan." said yaya.

"i represent yaya's dream to be a baby-dechu." said pepe.

"i'm fujisaki nagihiko, jack's chair and these are my two guardian characters temari and rhythm." said nagihiko.

"yo." said rhythm.

"hello." said temari.

"as you may know, i'm hinamori amu, the joker, and these are my guardian characters ran, miki, su, and dia." said amu-chan.

"hi. i'm amu-chan's dream to be more athletic." said ran.

"hey. i'm amu-chan's dream to become an aritst." said miki.

"hello. i'm amu-chan's dream to be more girly." said su.

"nice to meet you. i represent amu-chan's radiance." said dia.

"so what are these things?" i asked holding the egg. they explained that the egg was who i wanna be. kaoru and i got it in the bag, but miyako was still confused.

"so it'll hatch into a guardian character?" she asked.

"yea." we all said.

"that's weird." said kaoru.

"any we have one question." said rima.

"what?" i asked.

"will you join the guardians?" asked tadase with a sparkly look that we've never seen before.

"let's do it." i said.

"yea those capes look really cute." said miyako.

"i don't know." said kaoru.

"come on kaoru. it'll be fun." said amu-chan. the rest of the guardians agreed.

"ok well i guess i'm in." said kaoru.


	4. meet tsukiyomi ikuto

chapter 4: meet tsukiyomi ikuto

miyako p.o.v

the next day tadase-kun made an announcement to the school. "weare pleased to announce that we have more guardians joining us." he said. he looked at the guardians, then at us. we all nodded our heads.

"the new guardians are." we waited for him to say it.

"the second queen gotoukuji miyako-san." everyone looked at miyako.

"the second ace matsubara kaoru-chan." then everyone looked at kaoru.

"and the second joker akatsutsumi momoko-chan." then everyone looked at us. we had scared faces but held it in. the tadase-kun went on with the assembly. then we went to the royal garden.

"hey guys where are the guardian characters?" asked yaya.

"probably exploring." said amu-chan. i felt like something was missing. i looked around for my guardian egg, even in that little doll house. "hey my guardian egg's gone." i said.

"mine too." said momoko.

"ditto." said kaoru.

"who would steal guardian eggs?" asked rima. they looked at each other and yelled out "IKUTO!"

"who?" asked kaoru.

"do you mean that guy that we saw?" asked momoko.

"yea momoko." said amu-chan.

"who is he?" i asked.

"a guy who works for easter." said nagihiko.

"and what's easter?" asked kaoru.

"an evil organization that searches for a magical egg called the embryo." said rima.

"it can grant wishes!" yelled yaya.

"hey guys!" yelled a voice. i reconized it as ran's voice. she popped out of nowhere and flew towards us. "where in hell have you been?" asked amu-chan.

"we went to look for the guardian eggs then realized that ikuto had them." said ran.

"AMU CHAN!" yelled another voice. it was su.

"su where the hell is everyone else?" asked amu-chan.

"they got captured by easter." said su.

"and ikuto has the guardian eggs." said ran.

"why does he have them?" i asked scared.

"probably because he thinks one of those eggs is the embryo." said tadase-kun.

kaoru p.o.v

"you're right." said a voice. we saw a guy with navy blue hair pop out of nowhere with a cat guardian character beside him.

"IKUTO!"we yelled.

"what's up-nya." said the cat character.

"what do you want!" yelled amu-chan.

"just hanging out." said ikuto.

"yea whatever just get the hell out of here." i said.

"damn kaoru." whispered momoko.

"don't you wanna know where your eggs are-nya?" asked the cat.

"yoru shut up." said ikuto and he flicked him. "ow-nya." said yoru.

"where are they?" asked miyako.

"if you wanna know, go to nikaidou's place." said ikuto and he and yoru left.

"we have to go to nikaidou's place again?" asked yaya.

"you've been there before?" asked miyako.

"he used to work for easter and we went to his place to rescue su." said amu-chan.

"and now he's a good guy." said su.

"whatever, we need to get our eggs back. girls let's transform." said momoko.

"bu you guys don't have guardian characters." said tadase.

"we're super heroes. we came from a city called new townsville." i said. we took out our compacts and transformed.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

_powerpuff girls z_

"we'll explain later." said blossom.

"let's character transform." said amu-chan.

"atashi no kokoro...UNLOCK!" said everyone. we didn't know they could transform too.

"character transformation platinum royal." said tadase.

"character transformation clown drop." said rima.

"character transformation dear baby." said yaya.

"character transformation beat jumper." said nagihiko.

"character transformation amulet heart." said amu-chan. we stared at them with shocked faces. "we'll explain later. let's go." said amu-chan. and we went to nikaidou's place.

**me: they finally transform! and also the first character transformations too in the story. stay tuned for chapter 5: rescue the guardian eggs.**


	5. rescue the guardian eggs

chapter 5: rescue of the guardian eggs

blossom p.o.v

we were going to nikaidou-sensei's house with the rest of the guardians. "so how did su get kidnapped?' i asked.

"nikaidou used to work for easter to find the embryo." said amu-chan.

"and he tried to turn me into the embryo." said su.

"wow." said buttercup. we arrived at nikaidou-sensei's place and boy did it look creepy. "_this _is his house?" i asked.

"yea." said amu-chan as she walked through the gate. it got more creepier as we walked in. "nikaidou-sensei where are you?" asked su.

"she's a good friend of his." said rima.

"hello su. hello himamori-san." said a voice. we saw nikaidou-sensei walked down the stairs. "i keep telling you it's _HINAMORI_!" yelled amu-chan.

"ignore it." said buttercup.

"why are you here?" asked nikaidou-sensei.

"we heard that you have guardian characters." said tadase-kun.

"never seen any." we left with nothing and went back to the royal garden. "hey." said a voice. we saw ikuto and yoru when we got there.

"why are you here?" asked amu-chan really annoyed.

"followed you guys." said ikuto.

"my ikuto's very clever-nya." said yoru. we all sweatdropped. "so why are you here?" asked amu-chan.

"to tell you guys that i didn't steal those guardian eggs." said ikuto

amu p.o.v

ikuto didn't do it? "then who did?" i asked.

"those stupid researchers that follow the director's orders." said ikuto. "they even took the guardian characters."

"they what!?" yelled rima.

"i'm getting my guardian characters back!" i yelled.

"let's go." said momoko.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

"us too." i said.

_atashi no kokoro...UNLOCK!_

_character transformation: amulet heart_

_character transformation: black lynx_

so we went to easter to get our guardian characters. a couple of goons tried to stop us, but we handled them and went to the lab. "not so fast." i said.

"oh god it's the guardians!" yelled the chief.

"ans tsukiyomi ikuto-kun too!" said the female scientist.

"and some new guardians." said the male scientist**(sorry i don't know there names)**.

"where are the guardian eggs?" asked buttercup.

"you mean these?" asked the chief pointing to the guardian eggs in a room. the male scientist pussed a button and x egg energy was being transmitted to the guardian eggs.

"RIMA!"

"TADASE!"

"NAGI!

"NAGIHIKO!"

"YAYA-TAN!"

we heard the guardian characters screaming so i used spiral heart.

_spiral heart_

the glass broke and x egg energy was poured out into the room we were in. we quickly grabbed our guardian eggs and ran back to the royal garden. "thanks ikuto." i said.

"welcome. see you amu." said ikuto and he left, leaving us guardians to party.

**me: well the plan worked well. stay tuned for chapter 6: heroes beware the enemies are here.**


	6. heroes beware the enemies are here

chapter 6:heroes beware the enemies are here

amu p.o.v

the gang and i were walking to class unitl the boys started to yell and cheer. "why are they cheering?" i asked. we looked to see three girls that looked alot like momoko, miyako, and kaoru. "oh hell no." said kaoru.

"know them?" asked nagihiko.

"our worst enemies." said momoko.

"the power_punk_ girls z." said miyako.

"they really are a pain in the ass." said kaoru. the three girls went over to us with disgusted faces. "oh look it's the powderpuff girls." said the red head.

"shut it berserk." said momoko.

"look at the boy crazy bitch trying to scare us." said the blonde.

"brat leave us alone." said miyako.

"shut up bubbly." said the raven-haired girl.

"brute do you want me to kick your ass?" asked kaoru nicely.

"now's not the time to pick a fight." said tadase-kun.

"shut up prince." said kaoru and tadase-kun character changed again. "I AM NOT A PRINCE!" he yelled. rima went to get the bucket and put it on tadase-kun's head. three seconds later he was back to normal, as though nothing happened. as the powerpunks left for class, we went to the royal garden to have a guardian meeting**(again)**. we talked about the increase of x eggs and easter's next move. then the bell rang and it was time to go. i was walking home with tadase-kun, nagihiko, rima, and the ppgz until i heard someone yelling my name. i turned around and it was none other than my little sister hinamori ami and momoko's little sister, kuriko akatsutsumi.

"hi onii-chan." they said.

"hey kuriko." said momoko.

"hey ami." i said.

"who's the little brunette?" asked kaoru.

"this is amu-chan's little sister ami." said momoko.

"hi onii-chan's fwiends." said ami.

"hi kuriko how are you?" asked miyako.

"good." said kuriko. "this is my fwiend ami-chan."

"hi!" yelled ami. i looked around and saw that nagihiko and rima were gone. "where's rima and nagi?" i asked.

"they went ahead." said kaoru.

"you guys coming or what?" asked nagihiko while holding rima bridal style. "put me down crossdresser!" she yelled.

"aww but we look cuter this way." said nagihiko.

"so what put me down!" yelled rima.

"you two look great." said miyako.

"almost like a perfect couple." said momoko.

"shut up!" yelled rima. she jumped out of nagihiko's arms and ran home with kusukusu right behind her saying "rima wait up!"

"there they go again." said rhythm as he followed nagihiko, who was running after rima. tadase-kun went home so it was just me and the ppgz.

the next day was sunday so me and the ppgz went to the mall to meet up with rima and yaya. "ready?" asked yaya. we nodded as we went shopping. we were walking past the food court until yaya started screaming "kukai over here!" i looked and saw kukai eating at mcdonalds. "so kukai why are you here?" i asked.

"i wanted some alone time away from my brothers." said kukai. the ppgz looked confused. "this is kukai, the jack's chair before nagihiko." i said.

"crossdresser." muttered rima.

"hi i'm momoko." said momoko with hearts in her eyes. _there she goes again_ i sweatdropped. "yo i'm daichi kukai's dream to be good at sports." said daichi popping out of nowhere.

"daichi how did you know they could see you?" asked ran.

"i sense guardian eggs from them." said daichi pointing to the egg pouches. after we did the introductions, kukai came with us(well i'm guessing he was bored) and we ran into someone familiar.

"hey look it's kairi and musashi!" yelled miki. kair looked startled and looked at us. "hey hinamori-san." he said.

"who's that?" asked kaoru.

"that's kairi." said rima.

"he was the jack after kukai." said ran.

"oh well nice to meet you." said momoko. they did the introductions and kairi and musashi left. soon kukai and daichi left so it was just me, rima, yaya, and the ppgz. "so now what?" asked rima.

"my house anyone?" i asked. they nodded as they followed me to my house. i walked in and saw ami all up in our faces. "hi onii-chan who are they?" she asked then looked at kaoru. "daddy onii-chan has a boy over!" she yelled.

"idiot i'm a girl." said kaoru.

"oh. never mind daddy it's not a boy!" yelled ami and she ran off. "i'm sorry i have to deal with this everyday." i apologized.

"i know how you feel." groaned kaoru.

"do you have a little sister?" i asked.

"no a little brother and an older brother and they're a pain in the ass." said kaoru.

**me: finally this chapter is done. stay tuned for chapter 7: the ppgz have boyfriends!? i hope you know what i mean.**


	7. The PPGZ have boyfriends?

Chapter 7: The PPGZ have boyfriends!?

**(A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this. From this chapter on, I'll be putting the beginning of sentences and names in caps(Well the first letter actually). Enjoy the chapter)**

Momoko p.o.v

It's been a few weeks after the Powerpunks enrolled and Seiyo Elementary. I was walking down the hall with Amu-chan, Miyako, Kaoru, and the rest of the Guardians until I saw all of the girls make a path for us. "Well that's really weird for them." I said.

"It's for them." said one girl. We turned around and saw. . . . .

"Bricky!"

"Boomie!"

"Butch!"

"You know them?" asked Nagihiko.

"Yea." said Kaoru holding on to Butch.

"These are our boyfriends." said Miyako.

"EH!?"

"It's true." I said.

"Hey girls." said Brick as he put his hand on my waist, making me blush. "Wow they really are your boyrfriends." said Yaya.

"I don't believe it!" yelled a voice. We saw the PPNKGZ running towards us and grabbing the RRBZ. "We missed you guys." said Berserk.

"Um what's going on?" asked Tadase.

"This is why we hate them." said Kaoru.

"They take the boys from you?" asked Amu-chan. We nodded.

"What do you mean _take from them?_" asked Brat.

"You see the RRBZ actually loves us." said Brute.

"Hell yea like we'd ever!" said the RRBZ unhooking the powerpunks. "I say you guys are rivals." said Rima.

"Hell yea." said Brick. We then got the PPNKGZ to leave us alone so we went to class. After school, we went to the Royal Garden. Unfortunately, a certain someone followed us. "Um why are they here?" asked Tadase. We turned around and saw the RRBZ. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We followed you." said Butch.

"What is this place?" asked Boomer.

"This is the Royal Garden." said Nagihiko.

"We're part of a Student Council called the Guardians." said Miyako.

"Made by students for students." said Kaoru.

"Cool." said Brick.

"Uh we're in the middle of a meeting." said Rima. "Can you leave?"

"Sure." said Butch. "Bye Butterbutt."

"Bye Momo." said Brick.

"Bye Bubbly." said Boomer.

"We told you not to freaking call us that!" we yelled as they walked out. The rest of the Guardians sweatdropped. "This may be a problem." said Tadase.

"You said it Prince." said Kaoru.

"Hey!" I yelled. "That word is off limits around Tadase!"

"I couldn't help myself." Kaoru said smirking.

"Let's just get back to the meeting." said Nagihiko. We talked about how Easter is planning to find the Embryo and blah blah blah. Later we went home and I was walking home with Amu-chan, Rima, Nagihiko, Miyako, and Kaoru. "So how did you meet the Rowdyruff boys?" asked Amu-chan.

"Well one of our enemies wanted to make the ultimate weapon." I said.

"So he stole Momoko's heart straw, my cotton swabs, Kaoru's sock, and his hair to create three nasty little boys." said Miyako.

"But they wanted to turn good so they asked Professor Utonium to make them the same age as us." said Kaoru.

"Then they met us and fell for us." I said.

"And we started to fall for them." said Miyako.

"And that's how we are now." said Kaoru.

"Wow." said Amu-chan. "Who knew you used to hate each other."

"Well we did hate each other." I said. "But the battles we have end up with them as the winners."

"How come?" asked Rima.

"They used to be disgusting." said Miyako grossing out. We sweatdropped. "And they used to be very perverted." said Kaoru.

"That just makes their past worse." Amu-chan said sweatdropping.

"But still." I said. "They've changed."

"Well they have." said Rima. Nagihiko went home and Amu-chan a few minutes later. Rima, Miyako, and Kaoru walked past a house and Kaoru's brothers, Dai and Shou, ran out. "Hey Kaoru who's the short blonde?" asked Dai. Rima looked at them surprised. "Leave her alone." I said.

"Yea." said Kaoru. "She really hates it when boys surprise her."

"Whatever." said Shou and he and Dai walked back inside. "Well see ya." said Kaoru. Soon, we heard our belts beeping. "What is it now?" I groaned. I looked and saw Mojo Jojo at Seiyo Elementary. "What the hell?" I asked. Kaoru ran back outside. "Why did that damn monkey have to be here?" she asked.

"I don't know but this is our job." I said.

"What's going on?" asked Amu-chan.

"One of our old villians has risen once again." said Miyako.

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

_Powerpuff girls Z_

We flew off with the others behind me. We went to the city to see Mojo and his Jojo bot causing chaos. Down below, we saw Tadase, Yaya, and the others staring at us. "Let's go." I said.

_Sweet Apple Shot_

_Bubble Champagne_

_Graviton Drive_

Mojo was blown back to his lair. "Bye Mojo." we said. We flew down the where the rest of the Guardians were standing in shock. "You guys really are super heroes." said Amu-chan.

"What a scoop!" yelled Yaya taking a picture on her phone.

"Who was that?" asked Nagihiko.

"That's Mojo Jojo." I said. "One of our villians."

"He was the first." said Buttercup. "And one of the most stupidest."

"How did he become one of the villians?" asked Tadase.

"We'll explain." I said. "You see there was this accident with this chemical called Chemical Z."

"And there were black and white z rays all over town." said Bubbles.

"And we were hit with the white rays and it put me in this stupid mini skirt." said Buttercup.

"And Mojo was hit with one of the black rays." I finished. The Guardians were speechless. "Well that's just it." I said before detransforming.

"And alot of other stuff was hit with black z rays." said Miyako.

"For example there was this territorial creature who called himself Fuzzy Lumpkins." said Kaoru.

"And these five guys called the Gang Green Gang." I said.

"And this girl who turns into a fashion monster named Sedusa." said Miyako.

"Plus this spoiled asshole who thinks she gets everything named Princess." I said with my eyes closed and a irritated sign on my head**(you know?)**.

"And these three puddles of water called the Ameoba Boys." said Kaoru.

"Wow there's alot." said Amu-chan.

"It looks like you have a full schedule." said Tadase.

"We do." I said. We walked back home to get some rest.

**Me: Ok now you reviewers know what I was talking about. Of course it would be the RRBZ. See I told you I would make this a PPGZ and RRBZ story too. Stay tuned. Ja ne Minna**


	8. The Powerpunks' revenge

Chapter 8: The Powerpunks' revenge

Momoko P.O.V

After the Rowdyruffs enrolled here, we were hanging out with them alot and missing alot of Guardians' meetings. So we went to the Royal Garden because Tadase wanted to talk to us. "It's about the Rowdyruffs." he said.

"I know I know." I said. "They made us miss alot of Guardians' meeting and you want us to stop hanging out with them."

"Half of that is right." said Nagihiko. "But you can't hang out with them everyday of your life."

"Also." said Amu-chan. "The Powerpunks are getting more jealous."

"Yea they're getting really mad cause you're hanging out with the boys." said Ran.

"Well they need to get over it." I said.

"They don't like the Powerpunks." said Miyako.

"And if they did like them, they would lose their minds." said Kaoru.

"Just be sure to attend the Guardians' meetings." said Rima. We nodded. I went home and Kuriko was in my face. "What happened Onee-chan!?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said as I went upstairs. I opened the door and saw Ikuto there. "What the hell!?" I asked.

"Oh hey Momoko." he said.

"What's up-nya." said Yoru.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" I asked.

"Cause Amu wasn't at her place." said Ikuto. _I can see why_ I thought. "And your place is better." I slightly blushed. "Leave." I said.

"Fine fine." said Ikuto as he climbed out my window. "And don't come back." I called to him.

The next day, which was a Sunday, I decided to head to the mall with the RRBZ, Miyako, Kaoru, The guardians, and Kukai. I noticed that Miyako was acting weird since she was with Boomer the whole time and she barely talked to us. "Are you ok Miyako?" I asked.

"I'm just fine." said Miyako.

"You're acting weird." said Kaoru.

"They're right Miyako-chan." said Nagihiko. "Sure you're feeling ok?"

"Yea." said Miyako.

"There's a weird feeling coming from her Guardian Egg." said Ran.

"Yea." said Miki.

"Can we see it?" asked Amu-chan. Miyako nodded as she gave us the egg. It looked the same but something doesn't feel right. "It feels like another Guardian Character-dechu." said Pepe. "But I just can't put my finger on it-dechu."

"Yea same here." said Rhythm.

"It's mine." said Miyako snatching the egg. What the hell?! "Ok she's definetly acting weird." said Rima.

"What are you talking about chibi devil?" asked Miyako, making everyone gasp. "Gotoukuji called Mashiro a chibi devil?" asked Kukai. "That's a first." Later, we went to the park only to see the Powerpunks there. Wait where's Brat? "Ah Berserk, Brute, the girls I was looking for." said Miyako walked towards them.

"What the hell Miyako!?" we all asked.

"Wrong." said Miyako as she transformed into. . .

"Brat!?" We yelled.

"Ugh I was kissed by a hag!" yelled Boomer as he ran to a water fountain.

"Where's Miyako?" I asked.

"Why should we tell you?" asked Berserk.

"So you can avoid an ass kicking." said Kaoru as she pulled out her compact.

_Powered Buttercup_

Thank God there was no one there. Kukai lookd at her with a shocked face. "We'll explain." said Amu-chan. After a quick explanation, Kukai and Daichi finally understood. "Bring it on greeny!" yelled Berserk

"You're asking for it." said Buttercup.

_Graviton Drive_

"Nice try." said Brute.

"Whores." said Buttercup.

_Swing Sonic_

"Missed again." said Brat.

"Let me help." I said.

_Hyper Blossom_

"You have me to deal with too." I said.

_Shooting Yo-yo_

Soon, they retreated and Boomer was pissed. "Weren't they supposed to tell us where Miyako is?" he asked.

"Oh right." I said.

"No need." said Buttercup as she held Brat's collar in her hand. "Spill." she said.

"I'm not telling." said Brat."

"Ok then." said Buttercup, motioning Nagihiko over.

_Chara Change_

Nagihiko started to act like a flirt and Brat was trying to get away. "Can someone get him away from me!?" she asked.

"Not until you tell us where Miyako is." I said.

"Hell no!" yelled Brat. Nagihiko then grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "Fine damn it fine!" yelled Brat and Nagihiko let go. "She's in the old abandoned factory downtown."

"Thanks." I said before detransforming.

"But you won't like what you see." Brat gave us an evil face. "What did you do to her?" growled Boomer as he grabbed her neck.

"I'll only tell you Boomie." said Brat as she whispered something in his ear. Boomer dropped Brat and looked at us wide-eyed then gave us an evil face like Brat. "Let's go." he said.

"You don't have to tell us twice." said Buttercup before detransforming. We all followed Boomer to the old abandoned factory.

Miyako POV

Ok this is getting weird. First I'm on my way to the mall with Momoko and the others; next thing you know, I'm in this creepy factory. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Don't worry." said a high voice.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I did." said the voice. My guardian egg floated out of my pocket and hatched into a Guardian Character. She had blonde hair and blue eyes like I did, but her clothes were cuter. She wore a light blue dress with a white cloud on the front, dark blue sandals, and her hair was in pigtails like me. "I'm Risha, your fashion designer would-be self." she said. "Also known as."

"A Guardian Character." I said. "My friends have some of their own."

"Really?" asked Risha. "I'd love to meet them."

"They're really cool." I said. "I just hope we get outta here."

"I'm sure we'll be ok." said Risha.

"Yea I bet we will." I said.

"Can you tell me about your friends?" asked Risha.

"Sure." I said then smiled.

Amu POV

We went to the abandoned factory like Brat said. "That little bitch is gonna get it." growled Kaoru.

"Calm down." said Momoko. "If Miyako's ok, we don't go after them."

"And if she isn't?" asked Rima.

"Then we give them a total ass whipping." said Kaoru. We arrived at the factory and walked inside. "Miyako!" I called out.

"Over here!" yelled a voice. We went into an office and saw Miyako tied up with a Guardian Character that looked like her. "Hi you guys." she said.

"Are these your friends?" asked the Guardian Character.

"Yes. Yes they are." said Miyako. "Guys this is my Guardian Character Risha."

"What!?" asked Momoko and Kaoru.

"I'm the leader of Powerpuff Z so I figured my Guardian Character would hatch first." said Momoko.

"Uh guys." said Miyako. "Can someone untie me?" Brick and Butch walked over and untied the ropes and Miyako ran to Boomer. "I'm so glad you're ok." he said.

"Hi I'm Ran." said Ran. "This is Miki, Su, and Dia."

"Yo I'm Daichi."

"I'm Rhythm and this is Temari."

"Hi I'm Kusukusu."

"My name is Pepe-tan-dechu."

"I'm Kiseki." said Kiseki. "The Guardian Character King."

"It's nice to meet you." said Risha.

"Let's get out of here." I said. Everyone nodded.

"Not so fast." We looked up and saw the PPNKGZ. "Thanks to my dumb sister, you saved that little blonde slut." said Berserk.

"But we have a plan to get rid of you all." said Brute. Soon, we felt rumbling. "What the hell?" asked Kaoru.

"You see." said Brat. "This factory's about to blow up in 5 minutes so I suggest you get out of there while you still can."

"And I guess the 5 minutes started already." said Brute. "So we're gonan go now."

"I couldn't agree with you more." said Berserk. "Sorry boys. But if we can't have you no one can." The Powerpunks left and we started to head for the door, but it was blocked. "Great." I said. The rumbling got louder and we held on to each other for dear life. "Amu?" asked a voice. I looked and saw Lulu and Nana. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Those three sluts took Nana." said Lulu.

"Oh that's who we sensed earlier when we were with Brat." said Daichi.

"Y'all damn right." said Nana.

"Now I need to find out how to get the hell outta here." said Lulu.

"That's what we're trying to do." said Nagihiko. We saw parts of falling debri.

No One POV

"Well this is it." said Momoko.

"I guess." said Miyako.

"At least we'll die together." said Kaoru.

"Will we make it?" asked Amu-chan.

"I highly doubt." said Rima.

"I'm too young to die!" yelled Yaya.

"I wonder what it's like to die." said Lulu.

"Well we're gonna die." said Ran and for once, she's not hyper.

"Looks like it." said Miki.

"Good bye you guys." said Su.

"Hope we meet again." said Dia. Then more debri fell. "Looks like this is it." said Rhythm. "We're going to Guardian Character Heaven."

"Yea." said Nana.

"I'm glad I got to know you guys for a short time." said Risha.

"I never got to play with my soccer ball one last time." said Daichi.

"I'm too young to die dechu!" yelled Pepe. "I'm only a baby dechu!"

"Farewell loyal subjects." said Kiseki. Then the bomb exploded and the factory collapsed.

**Me: NOOOO! MINNA! DAMN THOSE POWERPUNKS! Will they survive? Will they die. Everyone pray for them and find out in the next chapter.(Note: Brat stole Nana and painted her egg like Miyako's and disguised herself as her.)**


	9. Afterwards

Chapter 9: Afterwards

**(A/N: Here we go. I hope everyone prayed. We'll finally see if they survive)**

No One POV

Earlier that day, while everyone was saying their good-byes, the Powerpunks were at the park. "Well that's that." said Berserk smirking.

"We even left the RRBZ in there." said Brat as she started to worry.

"We'll find new love." said Brute. "Don't worry."

"There would be no one like the Rowdyruffs." said Brat as she started to cry.

"Brat punk up!" yelled Berserk. "You're a Powerpunk and Powerpunks don't cry."

"I know that." said Brat drying up the tears. "But shouldn't we have killed the Powderpuffs instead of risking the boys' lives?"

"That would never work." said Brute.

"If we can't have the boys." said Berserk and then she snarled. "No one can."

**(Now we're back to the Shugo Chara Gang and the PPGZ and RRBZ)**

Momoko POV

The debri from the building was falling on us at rapid speed and we were getting hit really hard.

_Holy Crown_

Tadase Chara changed and made a shield. The RRBZ were punching any falling debri. Kukai and Nagihiko Character transformed and were doing the same thing with their attacks. "Guys go." said Tadase.

"Why?" I asked.

"We can't leave you guys." said Amu-chan.

"Don't worry." said Kukai. "We'll make it."

_Golden Victory Shoot_

I saw that Nagihiko was running out of steam: same with the boys. Tadase's shield was fading and the debri was falling through. "Go." said Brick.

"But-" said Rima.

"Just go damn it we'll be fine." said Nagihiko as he looked sternly at us. I nodded. "Let's go."

"Momoko we can't leave them." said Amu-chan.

"Think of what'll happen." said Yaya as she teared up.

"Don't you get it." I said now crying. "They're doing it for us." Everyone nodded and we ran out without looking back. When we were outside, I looked and saw Miyako crying on Kaoru's shoulder, who was trying to hide tears, Amu-chan having tears run down her face, Yaya now bawling. The blonde girl known as Lulu was crying as well. Rima and the Guardian Characters were crying but not as bad. Then we heard an explosion and saw smoke in front of us and we didn't dare look back. That's when we snapped.

"Nooo!" yelled Miyako as she cried harder.

"Hell no!" yelled Kaoru, now showing her tears.

"Tadase-kun." said Amu-chan as she cried along with Rima, who was repeating Nagihiko's name over and over again.

"They died to save us." said Lulu. The Guardian Characters were crying as well. "Kukai it's not true." said Yaya as she Chara Changed and started bawling again along with Pepe. Kaoru went over me and grabbed me by the collar. "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled. "I WOULD WANT TO DIE WITH HIM IF WE DIDN'T RUN LIKE COWARDS!" Tears rolled down my face as she stared at me with burning green eyes. "Why do you call yourself our leader if you make stupid decisions like this?" she asked.

"Kaoru knock it off." said Amu-chan as she made Kaoru let go of me. She stopped crying but tears still rolled down her face. "Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Because." I said. "I didn't want to get killed because of the Powerpunks doings. Us dead means that they rule the city and I wouldn't want to let that happen. After all, we are Powerpuff Z."

"She's right." said Miyako drying her tears.

"We'll avenge the boys." said Rima. Yaya nodded. We heard rumbling as we looked back at the factory. A hand came out from under the debri and my eyes widened. "That hurt." said Brick as he crawled out. He had cuts and bruises everywhere and a deep gash on his cheek.

"You said it." said Boomer. He was limping on his right leg and he had a scar on the side of his face and he coughed up blood.

"Everyone ok?" asked Butch. There was blood from his forehead to his mouth and a cut on his left eye. And he had a deep cut on his arm and his left sleeve was torn off and his arm was covered in blood. We saw Tadase holding up Nagihiko and they were both limping. Nagihiko looked like he would pass out and Tadase was holding him up while also holding his broken arm. Kukai crawled out and looked terrible. He had a deep gash on his stomach, a deep gash on his arm, and his eye was black and swollen. Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran towards Brick. Same with everyone else except Lulu. "What the hell." said Amu-chan. "You scared us half to death."

"Sorry Amu-chan." said Tadase as he kissed her forehead. Kaoru went over to Butch and punched him. "You bastard." she said. "Don't scare me like that."

"I won't." said Butch.

"I'm just glad you guys are ok." said Miyako.

"I'm glad to be alive." said Boomer.

"Kukai is it you or am I dreaming?" asked Yaya.

"It's me." said Kukai. Daichi gave a thumbs up. We looked and saw Rima was hugging Nagihiko. "You scared me." she said.

"I'm just glad you're ok." said Nagihiko before he fell unconsious. "Is he ok?" asked Miyako.

"I'll check." said Kaoru as she checked his pulse. _Please let him be alive_ I thought. "He's alive." said Kaoru. "Barely.

"What do you mean barely!?" asked Rima with clenched fists.

"Hey at least he's alive." snapped Kaoru. Then I got an idea. "We better get to the Professor." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Is he near?" asked Brick.

"Yea." I said. "I talked to him last night."

"Good." said Boomer. "Let's go."

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

_Powerpuff Girls Z_

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Amulet Heart_

_Chara Nani: Dear Baby_

So we all went to the Professor's lab. I burst through the door and said "Professor where the hell are you!?" Ken, Professor, and Peach ran in and their eyes widened. "What happened?" asked Ken.

"The Powerpunks blew up a building with the boys in it." said Kaoru.

"And them?" asked the professor looking at the Guardians and Lulu. We nodded. "And Nagihiko passed out." said Miyako pointing to Rima.

"And Kukai." said Yaya.

"And Tadase-kun." said Amu-chan. So I quickly explained everything to the Professor, Ken, and Peach. I decided to save the Guardian Characters for later. An hour later, the boys looked good as new, except for all the bandages. "You guys ok?" asked Miyako.

"Never better." said Boomer.

"Since the Rowdyruffs were made with Chemical Z, they'll heal in no time." said Ken.

"Everyone's gonna be ok da wan." said Peach.

"Where are we?" asked Ran.

"It looks like a lab." said Miki.

"That's cool." said Rhythm and Daichi.

"What are they da wan?" asked Peach. We quickly explained what Guardian Characters were and everyone understood. "Wish I had a Guardian Character da wan." said Peach.

"Me too." said Ken.

"Hey Rima-tan." said Yaya. "Why were you so worried about Nagi?"

"She has a point." I said. "It's like you have a crush on him."

"What?" asked Rima as she blushed. "Not true." Kusukusu giggled and Pepe was nodding in agreement. "They're right-dechu." she said. "So the question is do you like him-dechu."

"No." said Rima.

"Are you sure?" asked Amu-chan.

"Positive." said Rima. "I don't like that purple-haired crossdresser."

"What?" asked Tadase. "Mashiro-san likes Fujisaki-kun?"

"Damn news spreads fast." said Kaoru.

"That's surprising." said Kukai.

"Shut up." said Rima. "I don't like Nagihiko."

"Then why were you worried about me?" We turned and saw Nagihiko on the couch. I guess he regained consiousness. "Nagi how ya doin'?" asked Rhythm.

"I'm fine thanks." said Nagihiko. "Now Rima-chan."

"What?" she asked turning away.

"She likes you." we said.

"Guys!" yelled Rima as she blushed.

"I don't know her that much but I have to agree." said Lulu.

"Y'all right about that." said Nana. Rima blushed while Nagihiko smiled. "Come on you guys." I said. "Let's leave them alone."

"Good idea." said Amu-chan as we left the room.

"Amu!" yelled Rima.

Rima POV

Everyone left the room, leaving me and the crossdresser alone. I even saw Kusukusu leave so we just stood there in silence. "Rima-chan-"

"Shut up." I said.

"Rima-chan." he said. "Do you like me?"

"No." I said. "I never did and I never will."

"Come on." said the crossdresser. "We both know that's not true."

"No it is." I said.

"Alright." said Nagihiko. "Then I'll just force the truth out of you."

_Chara Change_

Didn't see that coming. Damn it why does he have to look cute? Ok I'll admit his playboy character is better than his actual character. "Nagi don't you dare." I said.

"Oh I will Rima-chan." Nagihiko smirked. Soon, he was chasing me around the lab while Rhythm just laughed in amusement. "Ok now stop." I said now breathless. "I'll admit I like your playboy character than you usual self." I think his usual self heard me because the Chara Change wore off. "Well I guess I should Chara Change more." he said.

"Yea." I said.

_Chara Change_

Nagihiko gave me a smirk and I couldn't help but kiss him. I heard Rhythm saying "Oh yea." and I heard clapping from Amu and the others. "Well finally." said Momoko.

"Shut up." I said then realized that the Chara Change wore off during the kiss. "Damn."

"Now now Rima-chan do say that." said Nagihiko. "It doesn't matter which me you're in love with, it's still me."

"Wait what do you mean?" asked Yaya.

"She likes Nagihiko when he Chara Changes." said Kaoru.

"Oh." said Miyako. "But it's still Nagihiko."

"Exactly." said Amu. "Playboy Nagihiko is still the real Nagihiko."

"Right." said Momoko.

"Hey Rima-chan." said Nagihiko.

"If you're gonna ask me out, Chara Change first." I said.

"Damn." he said.

_Chara Change_

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Of course I will." I said. "Told you. Nagihiko doesn't act like a playboy."

"Around you he does." everyone said.

**Me: Yay they survived. And Rimahiko lives on. Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out what happens.**


	10. Movie and scary stories

Chapter 10: Movie and scary stories

Amu POV

We were all staying at the lab that night. I'm glad Tadase-kun and the boys are ok but we can't forget about what the Powerpunks did. The Professor has already contacted all of our parents saying that we were all working on a project together. "Thanks for the excuse." I said.

"Anytime." said the professor. "A friend of the girls is a friend of mine."

"That's right da wan." said Peach. I noticed that he was cradled in Yaya's arms. _She must really like him._ I thought.

"TAKE THAT!" I heard Kaoru and Kukai playing a video game in the other room. Nagihiko and Rima were reading a gag manga together while Momoko and Miyako were looking at clothes. "Guardian Characters assemble!" yelled Kiseki. "We must create a plan to capture the Embryo and take over the world!" I sweatdropped. "Here he goes." said Miki while sweatdropping.

"Kiseki shut up for a second." said Daichi.

"Shut up commoner!" yelled Kiseki. "Don't ignore an order from the king!"

"No one cares if you're the king-dechu." said Pepe.

"No one cares no one cares!" yelled Kusukusu then started giggling. "Hey guys." said Brick as he got out a DVD. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Depends on the movie." I said.

"Gamera: Guardian of the universe." smirked Butch. All of us girls' eyes widened. "Hell to the no!" we yelled except Miyako, who said "No way."

"That sounds like a good movie." said Kukai as he smirked.

"Kukai please no." said Yaya as she had a tighter hold on Peach.

"Don't worry." said Nagihiko. "We're here in case you get scared."

"Thanks Nagi." said Rima. So we all went into the living room and Brick put in the disk. "Wait what's the audio?" I asked.

"Japanese why?" asked Brick**(Remember? They're in Japan)**.

"Just wondering." I said. Just as the movie was starting, Miyako was already clinging onto Boomer for dear life. "Relax." said Momoko.

"There's nothing scary about this movie." said Kaoru then she muttered "Not yet at least."

"Have any of you guys seen this movie?" asked Rima.

"I watched it five or six times." said Kukai.

"We've watched it three times." said the RRBZ

"Once." said Momoko.

"Twice." said Kaoru.

"Never." said Miyako.

"Twice." said Yaya.

"Half." said Tadase-kun and Nagihiko.

"Once." said Rima. We were at the part where the giant birds were in the stadium when Miyako started screaming and crying. "What are you crying about?" asked Brick.

"They're gonna lock the poor birds in the stadium." said Miyako as she clung onto Boomer's shirt. We sweatdropped. "_That's_ what you're worried about?" asked Kukai.

"Would you still feel sorry for them if you knew that they eat people?" asked Momoko.

"They eat _people_?!" asked Miyako as she started crying again.

"Oh God." said Kaoru face palming. "Naw dip Sherlock."

"That's just horrible!" yelled Miyako as she started crying into Boomer's shirt again. We sweatdropped.

"I wish I was there." said Kukai.

"So the birds can eat you?" asked Yaya.

"No." said Kukai. "So I can eat with them. That's alot of meat wasted."

"Wait what are you doing what are you doing!?" Kaoru asked the Japanese guy on TV.

"Dumbass." said Butch. "Don't shoot until the dome is closed!"

"And there goes one." said Brick.

"Dumbass." said Kukai.

"Hey guys I got a question." said Yaya. "Is Gamera related to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"It may look like it but no." I said. The movie was over and I saw Miyako still clinging onto Boomer, Rima in Nagihiko's arms, Kukai trying to comfort Yaya, who was bawling again, and Momoko with a pillow hiding her face. "Momoko it's over." said Brick.

"Brick Jojo." she said. "Do not make me watch another monster movie again for as long as you live."

"Yea." said Yaya. "This time you went too far Brick."

"She's right." said Rima. "Don't even make us watch the second or third."

"You saw those movies?" asked Nagihiko.

"Don't watch them." said Rima. "They're more scarier than the first. In the third movie, Gamera loses an arm while fighting a monster."

"HE WHAT!?" we asked.

"Why?" asked Kukai.

"This monster shot its tentacule through Gamera's hand and he had no other choice but to zap it off to get free." said Rima. "It was horrible."

"I agree." said Yaya. "Scariest movie I've seen since Scream 2."

"You saw Scream 2?" asked Brick.

"Don't watch it." said Yaya. "It was horrible."

"Why?" asked Nagihiko.

"Just don't." said Yaya as she put a hand on his shoulder and shaking her head no. Later, we decided who sleeps in what room. "What do you guys wanna do next?" I asked.

"Can we tell scary stories?" asked Yaya as she turned of the lights. "Yaya turn the lights back on!" yelled Miyako.

"There." said Yaya then she lit some candles. "Perfect."

"There's gotta be a catch." said Rima.

"Who ever has the worst story." said Yaya. "Has to play Bloody Mary." Our eyes widened as we thought of scary stories, even though I hated it. "So who goes first." she asked.

"I'll go." said Tadase-kun as he got out this little notebook. "What's that?" I asked.

"Someone's notebook from long ago." said Tadase-kun. "He only wrote this." We all sat in to listen. "I come from Canberra, the capital of Australia. Just out of Canberra, on the way to Sydney, there's a huge lake called "Lake George." You would never guess that not that long ago, it was filled with water. Many people spent fun sumers fishing and swimming there, but not everyone had such happy times. Many people lost their lives there, and their are also reports of ghostly sightings in Canberra. One of the best-known is that if you drive past Lake George, you'll see someone sitting in the backseat in the rear-view mirror." Tadase-kun closed the book and blew out a candle. "You ok Amu-chan?" he asked. I realized that I was clutching on his arm. "Y-yea." I said shaking.

"Amu-chi was scared out of her wits." said Yaya. "My turn."

"Take it away." said Nagihiko.

"The legend is that if you sit in three of the graveyard chairs from midnight until one minute after midnight, you will have the ability to see ghosts, but you will pay the price with your life." she started. "This however did not apply to three high-school football players on Halloween night in 1976. They had heard of the legend and decided to try it, but one refused. He sat down and watched the other two boys run from one chair to the other. They were leaning over the side with their eyes rolled in theri heads and rasping. The other boy began screaming for help as his friends kneeled over and grabbed his leg. The boys died and the survivor never spoke a word about it again. No one really knows what those chairs are, except that they've been there since the town was founded." Yaya blew out her candle and it started to get darker. I was clutching on to Tadase-kun and said "Not another word Yaya." The more candles that were blown, the scarier each story got. Then it was Miyako's turn.

"Two 18-wheeler trucks were on a highway. The two trucks smashed into each other and everyone died. They took the trucks to the junkyard. A day later, it started to smell. It got worse every day. Finally, they took apart the fused trucks and found a VW beetele inside with the passengers, all dead." said Miyako as she blew the last candle. My grip on Tadase-kun's arm loosened. "So who's story was the worst?" I asked.

"I have to say Kukai's." said Rima as she still clung onto Nagihiko's shirt**(Sorry. I'm too lazy to write all of the stories)**.

"I say Miyako-chi's." said Yaya.

"Sorry but I have to say Miyako." said Brick and Butch.

"Momoko." said Boomer.

"Tadase's." said Miyako.

"Miyako." said Tadase-kun, Nagihiko, Kaoru, Kukai, and I.

"Well we know who's gonna have to play Bloody Mary." said Yaya as she smirked. "Oh man." said Miyako as she got up and headed towards the bathroom. "We'll be right outside." said Boomer.

Miyako POV

As soon as I closed the bathroom door, I heard a click. "Guys what's going on?" I asked. "Why won't the door open?"

"We'll let you out when you play." siad Yaya and Kukai. I turned to the mirror. It's so dark. "Here we go." I said.

_Bloody Mary  
Bloody Mary  
Bloody Mary_

Then I see a ghost figure and pretty soon, I'm screaming and banging on the door. "Yaya where's the key?" asked Boomer. I turned and saw the ghost figure get closer to me and I screamed louder and banged harder. I saw the door open and I ran into Boomer's arms while crying. "You ok?" he asked.

"I saw something." I whimpered. "It didn't look human." I looked back into the darknes and saw a faint light. "See that?" I asked while pointing.

"Miyako there's nothing there." said Boomer.

"You were probably just imagining it." said Rima.

Boomer POV

Since Miyako was so freaked out, I let her stay in my room. "See ya tomorrow." I said as I closed the door.

"You too." said Brick and Butch. I turned to my bed and saw Miyako whimpering**(Poor girl)**. I went over to her and said "It's ok. I'm with you." Miyako looked up and said "Thanks."

**Me: Now wasn't that sweet. Stay tuned for chapter 11: Revenge for love.**


	11. Revenge For Love

Chapter 11: Revenge for love

Momoko POV

The next day, we went to school just like any other person would. Everyone was in the hallway talking and whispering about what happened to the boys. Saying crap about them getting beat up by a gang of thugs, which really wasn't true. All of the girls kept talking in honeyed voices, saying stuff like "Are you ok?" or "What happened to you?" or probably "I can make you feel better." We had a special Guardian meeting about the Powerpunks and introducing Risha, Miyako's dream to be a fashion designer. "It's not fair." I said.

"Life's not fair." said Kaoru. "Why did yours hatch first?"

"I don't know." said Miyako. "Probably because I was in a bad situation."

"Did we introduce the Guardian Characters to Professor, Ken, and Peach?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "I kinda thought we did." I said.

"Same." said Amu-chan. "Can we see your eggs for a second?"

"Uh sure." I said giving her mine and Kaoru's Guardian eggs. "Well?" she asked Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

"I don't feel anything." said Ran putting her hand on my egg.

"I don't hear anything." said Su putting her ear to Kaoru's egg.

"Don't worry." said Dia. "They'll hatch in their own time."

"Yea I guess." said me and Kaoru. After school, we went to the lab so we can discuss our plan on attacking the Powerpunks. "Let's go!" yelled Yaya as she started to run out.

"Wait." said Amu-chan. "Do you even know where they are?"

"No but we'll find them." said Yaya.

"Yea she's right." said Rima. "Let's go."

"Not you too Rima." I said.

"You want revenge?" asked Yaya and Rima in unison.

"Well yea." I said.

"I wanna kick Brute's ass." said Kaoru.

"Brat really needs to pay for dressing up as me." said Miyako.

"We'll go with you." said Brick.

"No." said Amu-chan. "You guys need to rest."

"Who knows what the Powerpunks might do to you again." said Rima.

"You have a point." said Kukai as he sat back down.

"Ok then let's go." I said.

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Clown Drop_

_Chara Nani: Dear Baby_

_Chara Nani: Amulet Heart_

So we flew to the city**(Amu is using her heart speeders, Yaya's on a giant little ducky, and Rima's just riding on juggling pins)**. "Now where are they?" I asked.

"Let's see." said Yaya. "If I was a Powerpunk where would I be?" Then out of nowhere, we heard screams coming from downtown. "Found them." said Rima. We looked and saw the Powerpunks trashing the city. "NOT SO FAST POWERPUNK GIRLS!" we yelled.

"What the- I thought you died!" yelled Berserk.

"How did you survive!?" asked Brat.

"By a little something called Chemical Z." said Buttercup.

_Swing Sonic_

"Save some for us." said Yaya.

_Go Go Little Duckies_

Poor ducks. They got scared off by Brute. "My turn." said Rima.

_Juggling Party_

_Spiral Heart_

"Amu-chan let me try." said Miki.

_Chara Nani: Amulet Spade_

_Colorful Canvas_

_Shooting Yoyo_

_Bubble Champagne_

"That should do it." I said.

"That's what you think." We saw the Powerpunks perfectly fine, except for a few cuts and bruises. "How the hell did you survive that?" asked Buttercup.

"By a little something called Chemical Z." sneered Brat.

Kukai POV

"Man the girls are having a hard time." said Fujisaki.

"Let's make a bet." I said holding out my hand to him. "Whoever loses has to pay the winner 500 yen."

"You're on Souma-kun." said Fujisaki as he shook my hand. "I still think the girls would lose."**(What kind of a boyfriend are you?)** "But I have faith."

"I think they would win." I said.

"That's a weird bet." said Brick.

"You said it." said Kiseki.

Amu POV

"Why won't they give up already?" I asked.

"That's not our style." said Berserk as she threw another lightning bolt at Blossom. "Bastard." she said.

"This should do it." said Rima.

_Tightrope Dancer_

No that didn't. "Ok they're really getting me pissed." she said.

"Let me try." said Yaya.

"But the ducks would get scared away again." said Bubbles.

"Not the ducks." said Yaya.

_New Special Finishing Attack:  
Merry Merry_

"Wait what?" asked Buttercup while sweatdropping.

"_That's_ your secret weapon?" asked Blossom. "That's lame."

"It's not lame-dechu." said Pepe. "You don't know its power-dechu."

"Yea." said Yaya while crossing her arms and nodding. Idiots.

"What is that?" asked Berserk while sweatdropping.

"That's lame." said Brat.

"I was hoping for something more exciting." said Brute.

"What a letdown." they said in unison.

"Now's my chance." said Yaya. Somehow, she had a whistle with her and as soon as she blew it, all of the ducks got into some kind of wall or something.

"Little Duckies Scrum!" she yelled. "Go Go!" The Powerpunks sweatdropped then got into their fighting position and put on their scariest faces. The ducks quacked and they jumped back a little. "Ok ok Yaya you've had your fun." said Blossom.

_Shooting Yoyo_

_Bubble Champagne_

_Swing Sonic_

_Juggling Party_

Soon, Brat and Brute were knocked out. "I'll handle Berserk." I said.

_Spiral Heart_

"Now that that's taken care of." said Blossom. "Let's head back to the lab." We nodded as we detransformed and went back to the lab**(Don't worry. No one was there.)**. "Did you guys win?" asked Tadase-kun.

"If you mean we kicked ass then yea." said Kaoru giving a thumbs up.

"YES I WON!" yelled Kukai as he jumped in the air. "YOU OWE ME 500 YEN FUJISAKI!"

"For what?" I asked.

"Fujisaki-kun and Souma-kun made a bet to see if you would win or not." said Tadase-kun.

"And the loser had to pay 500 yen." said Rhythm.

"Kukia thought you would win and Nagihiko thought you would lose." said Boomer.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko." said Rima.

"Yes Rima-chan?" asked Nagihiko**(You're in for it now)**. Rima walked over to him, slapped him, and yelled "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MAKE A STUPID BET LIKE THAT!?"

"Oh crap." said Brick.

"He's in for it now." said Daichi.

"Did you think we would lose?" asked Rima. We all stayed silent. "Do you think girls are weak?" asked Rima as she teared up.

"What no!" yelled Nagihiko.

"He does." said Kukai with his hands behind his head.

"Shut up." said Nagihiko as he glared at him.

**Me: That just cracked me up XD. Stay tuned for what will happen next. I need ideas. Awesome ideas. If you give me an idea and I like it, you will be praised by yours truly. And if you're praised by yours truly, your idea will be in this story. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. (I love writing that)**


End file.
